Port Atwood
An island kingdom ruled by Zachary Atwood. The islands are linked by a network of F graded teleportation arrays. Islands Port Atwood's sphere of influence covers 298 islands with a population of 83 432 citizens. Islands in his network include but are not limited to: * Port Atwood * Hive Kundevi '''(Zhix) * '''Cog Town, an Ishiate island * Refugee Harbour * an island housing a mystic realm * Farming villages * Mining encampments Government As of Chapter 163 the government is composed of 5 ministries with Zac as the sole leader of the island with Ogras not having an official role but acting as his adviser. The Ministry of Revenue: Led by Zakarith, this Ministry keeps track of income and spending, and also handles Zac’s personal business ventures such as his income from the Consortia and the mine. Zak has also been tasked with finding some promising humans to help her. The Ministry of War: Led by Ilvere with Joanna as his second in command. They are responsible for the defense of Port Atwood, but also the war effort against the incursions in the future. The Ministry of Justice: Formerly led by Alea and currently having no known leader, this Ministry is in charge of keeping the law on Port Atwood. The Ministry of Works: They manage any government projects, the foremost one being the construction of the town. A future projects would be the inspection of the nearby islands in order to set up supporting facilities on them such as farms, husbandries and mines. A leader has yet to be selected or named The Ministry of State Affairs: They would be in charge of coordinating the various ministries and departments and communicating progression with Zac. A leader has yet to be named but Abby would likely be one of the top contenders Economy "... those who worked for Port Atwood would not be given a Salary in form of crystals but rather contribution points. Zac also decided that there also wouldn't be a way to convert the points to Nexus Coins or Crystals for the time being, though that might change in the future." - Chapter 163 "I would suggest we start by using model FH-83004. It is a merit exchange designed for emerging forces such as yourself. It focuses mainly on development, rather than things such as war. The merit allocation is designed to promote personal improvement in citizens, and creating new types of facilities, setting the foundations for Port Atwood to keep growing. It is more expensive to run than many other models. Performing things as gaining a class, and later evolving, are rewarded with contribution points. These things are usually taken for granted in established forces. There are also "bounties" in creating facilities not yet available in the faction, or finding materials that are currently lacking. It's a method to teach the citizens how to improve by pushing them forward with money." - Chapter 194 "The contribution plaques were both a wallet for the contribution points and also a recording device of sorts. It could somehow understand when people contributed to Port Atwood, and automatically awarded points according to the algorithm Zac had chosen." - Chapter 194 Alyn's Academy "After asking he realized it wasn’t like a school on the old earth, but rather to help the students to get a class they wished for and guide them with their cultivation." - Chapter 73 "That wasn’t all, Alyn had even gotten a hold of a tool that could best be described as a grenade. It was a small inscription powered by a single Nexus Crystal that exploded in a concussion wave when thrown. It would blast away any unaware person, though not dealing any real damage. She used it any time she felt someone was lazing about. Worse yet, Zac learned that the cost of the bomb came out of the pockets of the one she attacked." - Chapter 129 "The academy had changed quite a bit the past weeks, forming a compound of its own. Before it had simply been a large field of gravel where the Valkyries trained, but now it felt like a real place of learning. There were over ten structures that held either classrooms or training facilities, and the large training field had been turned into five fields, each with different settings for the gravity array. He was planning on taking a tour but stopped when he passed the field with the lowest gravity boost." - Chapter 203 “We have also found a few islanders who were teachers before your world got integrated, and we are currently teaching them a revised curriculum along with the children. Within a year we will have operations running for children between 6 and 18.” - Chapter 203 Students * Emily * Valkyries * 2,500 humans of whom half are Cultivators * Lilly Resources * Upgraded Small Scale Gravity Array (Chapter 123) System shops * Thayer Consortia, Headquarters * Furem Harq Merit Exchange Assets * Poisoned Tree of Ascension *Cosmic Water *Nexus Vein *Creators Shipyard *'The Towers of Myriad Dao' *Potentially a D grade Lotus of Harmony if he can get the seed he received from Abbot Everlasting Peace to germinate *Mystic Realm *Ayr Hive Queen, if successfully tamed Alliances * Abbot Everlasting Peace Monastery * Thea Clan * Billy Billyville * Justa Moleman Town * Jonas Scandinavian Town